


Nesting season (Michifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels are not related, Angst, Lucifer is sad, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural), Michael and Lucifer are soulmates, Nesting, Soulmates, What have I done to my poor bbys, feathers - Freeform, michael is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: It's nesting season for the angels and all are happy with their chosen partners... well, except two, that is.





	Nesting season (Michifer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> A lil drabble I wrote for the Spring Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Specially for my dearest friend, I've added an extra AO3-exclusive part to it. Namely, Michael's POV.

Silently, Lucifer sat in The Cage, gazing ahead with dull eyes. Back in Heaven, it was nesting season, the Archangel knew, aware of it thanks to the molding he went through every century or so. Even knowing that he would be alone - again - he had still built himself a nest to the best of his abilities, using his own pink feathers he had lost during the molt. It was in his deepest instinct to build a nest he would normally share with a partner, and even the fallen angel couldn’t just ignore that even if he wanted to. Broken and damaged as his once radiant feathers were, he had still tried to make the best of it.

And there he sat. In a lonely nest in the dark, his ruffled wings wrapped around himself as he held on to the only lifeline he had. The only thing that reminded him of his past life, back when things still looked bright and when he actually knew happiness before it was all taken from him.

Holding the small feather close against his chest, the only thing really that he had left of his mate, eternal lightning struck down all around the cage as the chains rattled, and Lucifer closed his eyes as he tried to, in vain, think of better times. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he laid down amidst his nest, refusing to let go of the sparkling blue feather in his hold.

~~

_Meanwhile in Heaven_

"Get over it already. Lucifer is gone and he's not going back," Raphael said blankly.

Michael winced at that, giving the other Archangel a heavy glare. " _Leave_!" He barked, not feeling like dealing with Raphael and his bluntness at the moment. He loved him and all that, but Raphael had zero regards towards anyone's feelings. Then again, he didn't expect Raphael to understand. He and Lucifer were soulmates - a rare occurrence even amongst angels - and Raphael had not yet found his. Once Raphael had flown away, Michael turned around and laid down on his side, glaring at any angel who dared come too close as his beautiful wings were carelessly stretched out behind him in the large sparkling blue and pink nest.

Lucifer had always loved pretty things, and so Michael had always made sure that _their_ nest was the prettiest - and largest - of them all. Even when Lucifer was no longer in Heaven, Michael still built the nest every century. And every time, his nest was the prettiest. He had taken his own blue feathers, as well as Lucifer's pink ones he still kept around and had built a nest out of them. He wasn't entirely sure _why_ he still bothered. No matter how much it hurt, Lucifer was gone. Perhaps Michael still held on to the small shard of hope that Lucifer would come home to him and they could be together again - like they had always been.

Sighing sadly, Michael looked down and absently twirled a pink feather around between his fingers. "Why did you had to leave?" He muttered under his breath. Lifting up one of his wings, he moved it so it covered his head. Michael didn't want anyone to see him cry.

 

 


End file.
